


From Friendzone to Endzone

by Me_8_Me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, when you headcanon too much so you finally turn one into a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: Kara and Mon-El are childhood best friends. They’ve grown up doing everything together. But things are changing, Kara is about to be bethrothed and Mon-El has a secret he’s been keeping for years, that he’s been in love with her since they were kids and now time is running out to tell Kara how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just me headcanoning too much that I had to turn at least one into a fic.
> 
> Original headcanon:  
> https://twitter.com/RedDaughterKara/status/1092456525673758722
> 
> All spelling, grammar and vocabulary mistakes are entirely my own and there's probably alot of them

Alura held her baby girl in her hands gazing adoringly at her. 

“Isn’t it funny how close our families are and now Rhea both of us have babies born just days apart.”

Rhea smiled at Alura, “The universe works in funny ways”, she replied gently rocking her cooing son. 

“Kara honey, you and Mon-El are going to be the best of friends, I can feel it”, Alura told her daughter before placing a light kiss on her forehead. 

***

Kara and Mon-El age 6

“Mon-El, Mon-El come on we gonna be late”, beckoned Kara as she pulled the short dark haired boys’ hand whilst simultaneously leaping up the stairs. 

“Kar, wait, I can’t keep up”, panted Mon as he tried to keep abreast with her. 

Kara slowed down immediately coming to a stop, as she waited for Mon. Mon-El finally reached the same step as her, turning to Kara his entire face transformed into a toothless grin as he lightly pushed her and took off sprinting up the stairs screaming, “Last one to the top is a rotten egg.”

“MON-EL GAND I hate you!!”, screeched Kara as she recovered from the slight push and took off after her best friend but the distance was too great already. When Kara finally reached the top, she spotted Mon lounging on a random rock, “Someone’s a rotten egg”, he said laughingly. 

Kara walked over to him and gathering up all her strength she balled her little hand into a fist and punched Mon-El in the shoulder.

“Ow Kar, that hurt.”

“Well next time don’t leave me”, pouted Kara. 

Mon-El nodded solemnly and looked deep into Kara’s brilliant blue eyes before holding out his pinky to her.

“I Mon-El Gand promise to never ever ever leave my best friend Kara Zor-El again.”

Kara eyed her best friend warily, before curling her pinky finger around Mon-El’s.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

***

Kara and Mon-El age 12

“Here”, said Kara as she handed Mon-El an apple. 

“Thanks”, he replied before taking a big bite out of said apple.

The pair were currently sitting in a tree that overlooked Mon-Els’ families property. It was the last day of holidays and they were trying to enjoy their last few hours of freedom before it was back to school.

“Hey remember when we put that fake spider in your brothers’ room and he screamed so loudly both your parents came rushing in”, began Kara as she started to reminisce about all their shenanigans over the past couple of weeks.

Mon-El let out a hearty laugh, “Yeah and then we got caught because somebody couldn’t control their laughter”, he replied nudging Kara lightly in the shoulder. 

“In my defense it was very funny”, laughed Kara, yawning slightly as she said it. 

“If you’re tired we should probably get down and go home.”

“I’m tired but it’s our last day of freedom, let’s just stay a little while longer and then we’ll go”, replied Kara as she moved closer to Mon-El and laid her head on his shoulder as Mon-El wrapped a hand around her shoulder, the pair watching the sunset together.

***

Kara and Mon-El age 16 

“I can’t believe we are at one of Winn Gand’s famous house parties”, said Kara in awe as she watched everybody walking in and out of the Gand mansion. 

“It’s only because I finally bet Winn at Garatta and I asked for us to be invited to his next party as my prize.”

“Pretty smart of you Mon.”

“I’m a pretty smart guy Kar”, he said turning slightly to wink at Kara. 

Kara rolled her eyes and started towards the bar, “Mon they have Aldebarum rum here, we gotta try some.”

“Kar we are underage you know that right.”

“Yeah but I mean it’s not like anyone here even follows those rules, look around Mon, half these people aren’t even legal. One drink that’s all.”

“Damn you Zor-El”, muttered Mon-El as he felt himself being pushed along by Kara. 

Kara handed Mon-El a glass half filled with some amber looking liquid before taking one herself. 

“To us always being best friends no matter what”, said Kara as she lifted her glass to cheers with Mon-El. 

For a second her sky blue eyes met his dark space grey eyes and there was the slightest flicker of something between them before Kara threw back her glass and swallowed it’s contents. Mon-El did the same, feeling the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. 

“That was good”, said Kara mischievously.

“Damn right it was. Come on let’s go see what else is happening.”

As Mon-El and Kara walked around the party Mon couldn’t help noticing the amount of guys who were blatantly checking out Kara.

Kara had indeed blossomed into a beautiful young women, her golden tresses hung loose around her face and she was wearing a sky blue knee length dress that showed off her legs but her real beauty lay in her eyes, stunning blue orbs that seemed to glitter with joy and happiness. 

Mon-El couldn’t explain it but something about the guys looking at her bothered him immensely and so he subtly stirred Kara towards where his brother and his friends were playing a game of truth and dare.

“Lil’ bro, Kara come on join us, can we get you some drinks, I saw you two drinking some Aldebarum rum earlier. Don’t worry I won’t tell the parents”, said Winn winkingly as he handed the pair their drinks which they both promptly downed. 

“Y’all know how truth and dare works right, Alex over here is gonna spin the bottle and if it lands on you you gotta choose truth or dare, simple enough right”, said Winn as he clapped his hands mischeviously. 

The first couple of rounds passed by relatively fast, neither Kara nor Mon-El being chosen. Kara was really enjoying herself, but that could have been the alcohol talking, she was already on her third glass and starting to feel the affects whilst Mon-El was still nursing his second. 

Alex spun the bottle as the group all watched eagerly waiting for the bottle to chose it’s next victim. 

“Oh Oh Oh, looks like it’s Mon-El”, exclaimed Alex.

“Ooooh I’ve got this one”, started Winn, “truth or dare bro.”

Mon-El shrugged his broad shoulders, “Dare I guess.”

Winn looked around the circle before his eyes landed on Kara who was nodding her head in time with the beat of the music. 

“I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with Kara and y’all have to kiss”, smirked Winn. 

Mon-El’s eyebrows creased, and he was about to protest that it wasn’t fair when Kara got up and held out her hand for him to take. 

“You sure”, he asked her hesitantly.

“100 percent”, replied Kara she was tipsy there was no doubting that but she was still in total control of herself. 

“Come on”, said Kara as she dragged Mon-El to the nearest bedroom as the rest of the group sniggered behind them. 

As soon as the pair were inside the room Kara closed and locked the door, from outside they could hear Winn saying that their 7 minutes started now.

“Kara”, started Mon-El, “we don’t have to do this, we can just go out and say we did it, they won’t know any better.”

“Mon”, said Kara as she moved towards him, “It’s just a kiss relax, it’s all for fun anyway and we probably won’t even remember it come the morning. Okay, lighten up.”

Kara was right in front of Mon-El, their breathes already mingling.

Mon-El swallowed, “Yeah you right,um,okay.”

“Um, I, don’t,um”, said Mon nervously,he was excitedly anxious, this was going to be his first kiss but never in a million years did he think it would be with Kara, his Kara. 

Kara smiled softly, and took a small step whilst on tip toes towards him, their bodies were practically moulded together, lifting a hand to his cheek Kara looked one last time into his eyes before she closed hers and pressed a kiss to Mon-El’s lips. 

Mon-El’s brain felt like it was going to explode when Kara kissed him, her lips were so soft and plump, and for a solid second he stood as still as a statue, hands by his side. When his brain finally started to work again Mon-El found one of his hands making their way to rest on Kara’s hip whilst the other tangled up in her Rapunzel like hair and before he knew it he was kissing Kara back.

Mon-El pulled Kara closer to his body, he could taste the Aldebarum rum on her tongue and he wanted more, he craved more but just then Kara pulled away from their kiss.

“You see I told you it’ll be fun”, said Kara as she smoothed down her dress, she seemed so calm and collected compared to Mon-El who was a bundle of nerves at the moment. 

“Um, yeah, fun”, replied Mon-El clearing his throat as he tried to relax himself. 

“Shall we go.”

“Um, yeah yeah, you go ahead Kar, I’ll be out in just a moment.”

Kara nodded and practically skipped out from the room, she was clearly unaffected by the kiss. 

Mon-El stood there, in the middle of the room, he touched his lips that were still tingling from the kiss, something had fundamentally changed in their relationship maybe not for Kara but definitely for him, he was falling for her and he didn’t know how to stop it.

***

Kara and Mon-El age 21

Kara’s hair glittered in the Kryptonian sunshine, her face was angled trying to get as much rays as possible. 

“So you guys broke up”, asked Kara. 

“Yeah, we are too different Imra is all high and mighty, her way or the highway and I just couldn’t handle that anymore.”

Kara nodded before tilting her head in Mon-El’s direction, “you gotta do what’s best for you Mon, you deserve someone whose going be there for you always.”

“Like you”, he said questioningly.

“Of course like me I wouldn’t be a best friend otherwise now would I.”

Mon-El gave Kara a small smile, ever since their kiss when they were sixteen year by year, moment by moment Mon-El had fallen deeper and deeper in love with Kara. But he hadn’t had the guts to tell her, instead he had buried his feelings deep down in the hopes that one day he would be able to express them. 

“Mon, you seem deep in thought what’s wrong? Don’t fixate on Imra, you’re too good for her anyways.”

Mon-El shook his head slightly, “Ah, nothing much just thinking you know… Oh, by the way Winn is back in Argo and he invited us all to the Dive Bar tonight for some drinks, he said your favourite rum will be there.”

Kara smiled sweetly at Mon, “Awesome, that sounds great but I haven’t touched a drop of Aldebarum rum since we were teenagers. Do you remember that day Mon, our first time drinking and we went immediately for the strongest stuff. We were so immature and childish then, I can’t even recall what went down at the party all I know was that I was literally hungover for the next two days and I lied to my mom that I had the Argo fever.”

Mon-El turned quickly at Kara’s words, they had never talked about that party. He had always assumed Kara had never wanted to talk about the kiss but knowing it was because she couldn’t even remember hurt him a lot more than he realized. 

“Yeah, yeah I also barely remember…Anyway lemme go, I’ll see you tonight okay”, he said quickly suddenly feeling the need to put some distance between himself and Kara. 

Kara frowned to herself, Mon-El was acting weird she thought, Kara just chalked it up to his recent break up as she continued to bask in the sunshine. 

***

Kara and Mon-El age 24

Alura looked at her husband, “How are we going to break it to her Jor-El, she’s so headstrong, Kara will fight us on this, she wanted to fall in love not to be thrust into an arranged marriage like this.”

Jor-El looked at his wife, “ We have to do what’s best for this family and the El and Gand family joining together will be beneficial to not only both our families but even our businesses. Besides arranged marriages can work out, look at you and me.”

Alura opened her mouth to say more but a knock interrupted her. 

“Mom, Dad you called for me”, asked Kara as she entered the room. 

“Yes darling, take a seat we wish to talk to you.”

Kara crinkled slightly she could sense something was up, “What’s wrong, are you all okay.”

Jor-El nodded as he cleared his throat, “Kara sweetie as you know you are twenty-four and this is the age when most Kryptonian women become engaged.”

Kara nodded slowly, not liking the direction in which this conversation was going. 

Jor-El looked at Alura before continuing, “We’ve received a proposal for your hand Kara.”

Kara remained silent, the fury inside her starting to build up.

“We’d really like it if you will consider it Kara, he comes from a good family and a marriage will help out both families a lot.”

Kara was seething, through clenched teeth she asked, “Who is it?”

Alura who had been quiet all this time looked at her only daughter before answering, “Winn Gand.”

Kara erupted, “WINN GAND, WINN GAND!!! My best friend’s older brother is the one you want me to get married to…NO NO NO…We have nothing in common, NO, I will not marry a man I do not love”, screamed Kara before storming out of the room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon-El was just getting out of the shower when he heard incessant hard pounding on his apartment door. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, can you relax you gonna break my door.”

Mon-El just barely opened the door when Kara blew in.

“Can you believe this Mon, how dare they think this was ever going to be okay with me. I mean I’ve always made it clear I wanted a love marriage not this arranged rubbish.”

Mon-El looked at her all confused, he was lost, “Arranged rubbish? What in Rao’s name are you talking about Kar?”

Kara turned towards Mon, “I’m talking about the fact that my parents want me to have an arranged marriage to Winn.”

Mon-El staggered back slightly,clearly taken aback by Kara’s words, his world started to spin, “What…what did you say?”

Kara scrunched her eyebrows together before answering, “ I said they want me and Winn to get married, didn’t you know.”

Mon-El shook his head, he felt like his brain and body were disconnected at the moment, he couldn’t let this happen, it would hurt him way too much, the girl he was in love with marrying his brother he wouldn’t be able to take it. 

Turning away from Kara he grabbed his coat and started to make his way towards the door, he had to try and stop this somehow. 

“Mon, where are you going, I need to vent about this.”

“I…I…need to go I’ll see you later Kar”, said Mon, his mind clearly somewhere else as he left an upset Kara in the middle of his apartment alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon-El barged into his brother’s penthouse

“Winn, Winn”, he screamed as he surveyed the penthouse looking anxiously for his brother.

“Here”, answered back a monotone Winn who was sitting on the balcony with a bottle of Aldebarum rum between his knees. 

“Winn, you can’t do this, you can’t marry Kara.”

Winn turned to look at his younger brother who looked just as frantic as he sounded.

“Lil’ bro don’t you think I know that, I mean what kind of brother would I be if I married the girl you’re in love with.”

Mon-El was taken aback by Winn’s words, “I’m I’m I’m not in love with Kara”, he managed to stutter out. 

Winn just rolled his eyes at Mon-El’s feeble attempt to deny the truth. 

“Mon-El just don’t, I’ve seen the way you look at her, like she’s your sunshine, your everything. Kara walks into a room and suddenly you are the happiest man in the world. You’re in love with her don’t even bother to deny it and I suspect it’s been this way for many years. So brother let me ask you a question, why haven’t you told her how you feel?”

Mon-El took a seat opposite his brother and reached out to take the bottle of alcohol. Taking a long sip he finally spoke.

“I’m scared Winn, scared that telling her how I feel will ruin our friendship, what if she doesn’t feel the same way, everything will be ruined. I just can’t do it.”

Winn looked at his younger brother who was clearly fighting a battle between his head and his heart. 

“Mon, of course it’s scary but you’ve been living with these feelings for years now, sooner or later you will have to tell her.”

Mon-El nodded along with Winn’s words, he knew his brother was right but for the moment they had more pressing problems to take care of. 

“So, what are you going to do about the arranged marriage”, asked Mon-El. 

Winn ran a hand through his short brown hair, “I don’t know, I mean best case scenario is you tell Kara you love her and the two of you get married instead.”

Mon-El rolled his eyes, “That’s not a good plan at all Winn.”

Winn shrugged, “ I guess Kara and I could talk to both sets of parents and just explain that we are unhappy with this arrangement.”

“You think they’ll listen?”

“We have to have faith they will, you have my word Mon-El I will not go through this arrangement even if they refuse we will come up with a way to avoid it okay.”

Mon-El nodded, he trusted Winn completely.

“But promise me something Mon, you’ll tell Kara how you feel because even if we manage to call this arrangement off rumor on the streets is that there’s a long list of prospective spouses for Kara. You are gonna have to make your move soon, no pressure brother.”

Mon-El exhaled deeply releasing a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He had already made up his mind he was going to tell Kara how he truly felt as soon as possible.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later

Rhea opened the front doors of the Gand mansion to let the Zor-El family in, the two families had gathered on the guise of discussing Kara and Winn’s marriage but over the past couple of days Kara and Winn had cooked up a plan to prevent the arrangement from happening. Both could only pray it would work. 

Mon-El just hovered by the doorway of the lounge just watching everyone settle down, he had no desire to join in the discussions, just hearing about it hurt him even though Winn had promised him that Kara and he had come up with a plan.

“So”, began Rhea clapping her hands together in excitement, “Shall we begin the preparations.”

“Actually mom, Kara and I have some things we’d like to say first”, began Winn.

Kara cleared her throat slightly, “Winn and I have been talking and we’ve decided that we won’t be getting married to each other, we don’t love each other and any feelings that we have are just as friends.”

Rhea looked incredulously at the pair in front of her, “Kara sweetie, Winn you can learn to love each other, all of us have done it before, why should it be different for you now.”

Winn was already shaking his head at his mother’s words, “Mom, maybe that was the way it worked back then, but Kara and I both agree we want to fall in love, we want that head over heels love, the kind that lasts a lifetime.”

Jor-El scoffed at Winn’s words, “That kind of love doesn’t exist, here we are presenting you with the chance to start the rest of your lives with someone whom the families approves of and you are refusing it.”

Jor-El was starting to get upset at the pair of them, he couldn’t fathom as to why Kara and Winn were being so hard headed about this arrangement. 

Alura placed a reassuring hand on her husbands shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. 

“Kids, we just want what’s best for you, and we as your parents know that this union would be good for you”, chimed Alura. 

Kara rolled her eyes at Alura’s words, “If you really wanted what was best for us, you would let us find our own spouses instead of forcing us into arrangements no one wants’’, she replied glaring at her parents and Rhea. 

Winn’s father, Lar who had been oddly silent throughout the entire conversation finally leaned forward. 

“May I make a suggestion, since Kara and Winn think finding and falling in love is so easy lets allow them to do just that.”

Jor-El narrowed his eyes at Lar, “What exactly are you proposing Lar?”

“Give them a month, if either of them fall in love with other people by then we’ll call this entire arrangement off, but if they don’t then the union between Kara and Winn will go through.”

Before anyone else in the room could react Kara spoke up, “ We accept Uncle Lar, one month to find love, you have yourself a deal. Right Winn”, she said as she nudged Winn. 

“Um, um, yeah yeah I guess so”, replied Winn hesitantly, Kara was looking at him so pointedly that he felt he had no choice but to agree. He had a feeling Kara had a plan but he had no idea what it even was. 

The other parents looked at each other, it was a solution albeit not the one they all expected. Jor-El shrugged, “a month, nothing more, nothing less and don’t try to pull any funny stunts with us you two, no fake lovers”, he said looking at Kara as he emphasized the last part of his statement. 

“Great”, said Kara as she lept to her feet pulling Winn with her, “please excuse myself and Winn, we need to start looking for the loves of our lives”, continued Kara as she led him out of the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mon-El had heard everything and it was like everything had just landed into place for him, all he had to do was tell Kara how he felt and pray that she felt something, literally anything for him and then they could take it from there. 

Mon looked up to see Kara and Winn walking towards him, Kara waving her hands animatedly, clearly trying to make a point to Winn who was nodding no vehemently to whatever she was trying to relay. 

“So a month”, he started as they grew closer to him. 

“It’s perfect Mon, we’ll just throw some big party, invite all the single girls and guys in Argo and then Winn and I will choose people we like and convince them to pretend that we are in love for just over a month”, exclaimed Kara clearly proud of herself for coming up with a plan.

Winn rolled his eyes, “I, Mon am on the other hand trying to explain to your bestie over here that it’s a horrible plan, Uncle Jor even said it himself no funny stunts and this is the funniest stunt we could pull.”

“It’s gonna work, Winn have some faith. Okay, so you organize the party and I’ll send out the invites. It’s gonna be great, trust me’’, exuded Kara, in her mind this plan was foolproof. 

“Anyway I’m going to get started, see you later boys”, she added before leaving the two brothers just standing there in the hallways of the Gand mansion.

“That girl of yours is something else, I tell you”, said Winn. 

“Not my girl”, replied Mon-El. 

“Not yet!! You’ve got a month brother”, added Winn, winking to his brother as he walked away. 

Once again Mon-El found himself all alone, it was clear what he was going to do, corner Kara at the party and finally tell her everything, how he felt, how he was feeling and how he was always going to feel when it came to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later

The past couple of days had flown by, Kara and Winn had been busy preparing for the party. A party that none of the parents approved of and had decided none of them were going to attend anyway. 

On the other hand Mon-El had spent the days preparing what he was going to say to Kara, he knew how he wanted to do it. Mon only had one opportunity to tell Kara how he felt and he wanted to do it right, for it to be perfect. 

The party was going to be held at the Gand mansion that had been transformed into a magical royalty like castle.

Mon-El walked through the house, just observing the happenings, guests were already arriving and everything looked perfect, not that he would expect anything less with Kara and Winn in charge. 

As he walked, he paused in front of a decorative mirror to adjust his tie, Mon-El was dressed in a charcoal suit that he knew brought out the grey specks in his eyes, he was rocking a three day scruff and his hair was all slicked back.

“Brother, you look good”, started Winn as he came to join Mon-El by the mirror. 

Mon gave his brother a quick perusal, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Why, thank you.”

Winn paused for a moment before continuing, his voice slightly lower than before, “Are you going to tell her tonight?” he asked. 

Mon-El nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“Well then good luck brother”, added Winn giving Mon-El a slap on the shoulder before going to join the party. 

Mon-El stood there at the mirror for little bit longer, he was full of nervous energy, as he turned to go and join the party, there was a sudden gust of wind as the glass double doors that graced the entrance of the Gand mansion opened and she glided in. 

There had been few times in Mon-El’s life that he had been awe struck, this was definitely one of them. He watched as Kara walked into the mansion, her light blue dress swaying gracefully as she walked, her golden locks bouncing with each step she took, she really looked like a princess Mon thought.

As soon as Kara arrived it was like the party turned up another notch, the drinks were flowing, half the guests stood around mingling whilst the other half had already hit the dance floor. Mon-El observed Winn interacting with all the guests, his brother was more of the social butterfly between the two of them, having always had a knack for making many friends from when he was young. 

Kara on the other hand was already on the dance floor, dancing with a young man around her age. The man clearly said something funny as Kara threw back her head and let out a peal of laughter. She really lit up any room she was in Mon-El thought.

Mon-El continued to walk the boundary of the room, stopping once in a while to greet friends and converse, but his eyes were always on Kara just watching her, he really was enamored with her. Mon-El was chatting with a high school friend when he felt a tug on his suit jacket, turning around he found himself face to face with Alex another childhood friend. 

“Come on Gand, we are going to dance”, said Alex not even waiting for a reply as she pulled Mon-El onto the dance floor. 

“This is a nice party you’ve thrown here”, said Alex once the pair was on the dance floor. 

Mon-El shrugged, “This is all Winn and Kara.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah Winn told me about the ultimatum, fall in love within a month or go through with the arrangement.”

“You think they’ll be able to find someone in such a short time”, she asked shrewdly. 

Mon-El chose not to answer, “Maybe for some it’s not about finding the person but just making people aware of their options”, continued Alex, giving Mon-El a slight wink as she said it. 

“Anyway, the song is about to end and I think it’s time you make somebody aware of their options”, Alex added before spinning away from Mon-El just as the song finished. 

Mon-El was watching Alex spin away, thinking about what she had just said that he hadn’t even noticed someone had bumped into him. As he took a small step back to give himself some space he found himself staring into those bright blue orbs he was in love with. 

“Kara”, he managed to breathe out. 

“Mon, don’t you look very handsome”, began Kara, a radiant smile gracing her face as she adjusted his tie slightly. 

The music started to swell up once again, Mon-El realized this was his golden opportunity.

“Shall we dance”, he asked, holding out a hand for Kara which she gladly accepted.

As the opening bars of the song started up, the pair swayed in time with the beat. 

“You look breathtaking Kara”, he whispered into her Kara’s ear. 

Kara giggled slightly at his compliment, “Thanks Mon. Are you having a good time”, she asked.

“I am now.”

Their bodies were pressed so tightly together, they fit like puzzle pieces thought Mon-El. 

“Kara”

“Mon”

“Sorry Kar, you go first.”

Kara shifted slightly, leaning back from Mon-El as she swiveled her head surveying the dance floor. 

“Mon, have you seen any prospectives for me”, she asked, her head still moving around. 

This was his moment realized Mon, removing his hand from Kara’s hip he gently turned her chin until she was staring into his space grey eyes. 

“I see one right in front of you”, he replied softly. 

Kara’s mind didn’t register Mon-El’s words at first but it slowly dawned on her what he was trying to say. 

“Mon-El I…I… don’t know what to say”, she began hesitantly. Mon-El pulled Kara back into their close dancing position as he began to speak. 

“So don’t say anything, let me for a change… Kara, growing up together, we were always there for each other through thick and thin. And somewhere along the way…”, Mon-El paused, rethinking his words slightly before continuing, “no not somewhere, I know the exact moment that I started to fall for you and the truth is I haven’t stopped falling for you ever since Kara, I have deep feelings for you and I think it’s time you knew.”

Mon-El finished his little speech, just as the song ended. Kara disengaged from their shared embrace, her mind was racing with what Mon-El had just said. She could barely even think straight at the moment, “I…I..think I need some air”, she managed to get out before she left Mon-El standing there all alone on the dance floor. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara stumbled outside, she was reeling and she couldn’t explain why, Mon-El’s declaration had really affected her, he wasn’t the first man to tell her they had feelings for her but she had never ever felt so shaken up before. 

She wondered if it was because it was Mon-El, her Mon-El, the boy she had grown up with it, the man she shared everything with maybe that’s why it was affecting her so much. A small part of Kara wondered if maybe his words were making her realize that there could be a part of her that had some similar feelings for him. Kara shook the thought from her mind as she stood in the night, a slight breeze blowing her dress. 

Mon-El stood by the entrance way just watching Kara, he had been worried after she had rushed out so suddenly. He moved closer to her, she had seemed pretty troubled by what he had had to say. 

“Kara”, he said quietly as she turned around finally becoming aware to his presence. 

“Mon”, she replied softly. 

Mon-El looked at Kara, and for the first time in his life he saw her eyes clouded with what he could only think was confusion. 

“I’m sorry for dropping a bomb like that.”

Kara just nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. 

She turned towards him and for the first time in her lifetime she really looked at him, her first thought was that he really was beautiful, his chiseled jawline and space grey eyes were so aesthetically pleasing to her. Kara’s second thought was how red and soft his lips looked and before she herself even realized what she was doing she had moved towards him, tugging on his tie she leant up and placed a kiss on lips. 

Mon-El who had clearly learnt from the first time Kara had kissed him responded immediately, his hands cupping Kara’s face as he deepened the kiss. Kara’s hand roamed all over Mon-El’s back before something finally brought her back to Earth. Pulling away from the kiss she looked directly into Mon-El’s eyes that were practically black with lust, she didn’t know it but her eyes reflected his as well. 

“I’ve gotta go”, she murmured confusedly, before leaving Mon-El alone for a second time that night. 

Mon-El shook his head slightly, Kara had just done that and left what did it all mean he wondered. A part of him wanted to follow and ask her but he had a feeling that she was feeling just as confused as he was right now. In all the scenarios he had concocted in his mind of how Kara might of reacted this was not one of them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara stumbled through her apartment door, she was on some kind of high after that kiss. She had had no intention of kissing him but just seeing Mon-El there and remembering what he had told her had driven her to do it. 

Kara wasn’t exactly sure what that kiss even meant, did she have feelings for him or what. As confused as she was, Kara could admit to herself that the kiss was one of the best she had ever experienced in her lifetime.

Sinking on to the couch, she cuddled her knees, trying to make sense of everything that had happened tonight. One thing she knew for sure was that she and Mon-El needed to talk, they couldn’t just leave this thing whatever it was hanging over them. 

As Kara sat there, her mind started to wander back to all those long days spent with only Mon-El as company. He had said he knew the exact moment he had started falling for her and Kara wondered when that was, how long had he been harboring these feelings inside him. Kara couldn’t even remember how long she just sat there trawling through her memories trying to see how she had missed such a big thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the grammatical and vocabulary errors of which im sure there are plenty
> 
> Anyway leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!!


End file.
